elideriacompendiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Firbolg
The firbolg '''are nature's pride, strewn about Elideria in nomadic tribes, populating forests, swamps, and highlands. Firbolg have a natural connection to the nature around them, be it through animals, plant life, or the magical ley lines that spread out across the world. This connection draws them to become protectors of their lands, taking large strides in effort to abolish great threats to the surrounding nature. Firbolg spend their days in quiet harmony among the wilderness, though when provoked, they demonstrate formidable skill with weapons and druidic magic. Firbolg have their grassroots in the earliest days of the mortal plane, and are believed to have been the earliest patrons to the forces of nature. They are known as the "children of the forest" and the "servants of earth, wind, and spirit". With such honorific titles to uphold, many firbolg tribes employ a strict cultural regiment, many of which have existed for millennia, in an effort to preserve their peoples' complicated and unwritten history. Wary of other races, firbolg find themselves living in the shadow of grand civilizations, tending to their patches of land in a reclusive state. Because of this hidden nature, firbolg have taken to disguising themselves should they venture near or into these civilizations, using illusory magic to create false appearances as to not raise questions or frighten others. On rare occasions, firbolg forgo these arbitrary disguises, and in some cases, are accepting of those that live near or in their sacred territories, embracing them as members of their own. Firbolg adopt elven names when they must deal with outsiders, although the concept of names strikes them as strange. They know the animals and plants of the forest without formal names, and instead identify the forest's children by their deeds, habits, and other actions. By the same token, their tribe names merely refer to their homes. When dealing with other races, firbolgs refer to their lands by whatever name the surrounding folk use, as a matter of tact and hospitality, but among their own kind they simply call it "home". Sometimes firbolgs adopt the nicknames or titles outsiders give them under the assumption that those who need names can call them whatever they wish. Firbolg Cloistering in remote forest strongholds, firbolg spend their time tending to nature, protecting it from those that would do harm to it. Firbolg are gentle giants, though when a threat would befall their lands, they are fierce combatants. In the case of an exiled firbolg, or a firbolg whose tribe has been destroyed, they make strong companions and beloved friends. * ''Ability Scores. ''Wis +2, Str +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Firbolg are between 7 and 8 feet tall, and weigh between 240 to 300 pounds. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''Firbolg reach maturity at the age of 10, but are not considered proper adults until they are 30 years old, and many firbolg live to be at least 500. Firbolg who feel that they have served their purpose and have reached the end of their lives may choose to undergo a cultural ceremony in which the firbolg becomes one with nature, their body disintegrating into a divine essence that blesses the earth around them. * ''Alignment. ''As people who follow the rhythm of nature and see themselves as its caretakers, firbolg are typically neutral good. Evil firbolg are rare and are usually the sworn enemies of the rest of their kind. * ''Firbolg Magic. You can cast ''detect magic and disguise self with this trait, using Wisdom as your spellcasting ability for them. Once you cast either spell, you can't cast it again with this trait until you finish a short or long rest. When you use this version of disguise self, you can seem up to 3 feet shorter than normal, allowing you to more easily blend in with humans and elves. * ''Hidden Step. ''As a bonus action, you can magically turn invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack, make a damage roll, or force someone to make a saving throw. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * ''Powerful Build. ''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * ''Speech of Beast and Leaf. ''You have the ability to communicate in a limited manner with beasts and plants. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. * ''Language. '''''You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Giant. Appearance Firbolg are tall, covered from head to toe in short, fine fur that ranges from bluish-grays to deep browns and blacks. They have broad, flat noses that are tinted red or pink, and their facial features are bovine in appearance, with furred ears that point outwards or droop downwards. Their eyes range in colors from emerald greens to sky blues, deep purples to storm grays, and bright golds to warm pinks. Their hair is equally varied in color, though most commonly their hair will be deep browns or blacks with thin streaks of a similar hue to their eye color. Male firbolg often sport facial hair. Firbolg wear their hair long and wild, taking pride in their manes. They often adorn their hair with flowers or other ornaments, and their outfits take inspiration from the nature surrounding them as well as their role within their tribe. Piercings are not uncommon among firbolg, who take to decorating themselves with earrings of various sizes and shapes, each one bearing some sort of significance to its wearer. Guardians of Nature The origin of the firbolg is met with uncertainty, as they bear no written history, and their oral tradition is subject to generations of misinterpretation. An elder tells a young child of a legend before their passing, and the young child's naivety or misunderstanding shapes the legend, often obscuring what it once was. While firbolg understand their place in the world as the guardians of nature, their lives are sometimes intertwined with the lives of other races, and so their journeys open up a curiosity and a desire to learn of their true origin. Most of which the firbolg understand about themselves is only thanks to their ability to communicate with nature, and the ancient trees of their oldest villages hold the secrets to their history, though these deep histories can only be tapped into by the most skilled of druids. Some firbolg who seek out the truth often become misguided in their efforts, and frequently do they see the end of their lives before their spiritual quest ever sees fruition, so instead they take the time to assist others in their trials and life goals. Firbolg love nothing more than a peaceful day spent among the trees of an old forest. They see forests as sacred places, representing the heart of the world and monuments to the durability of life. In their role as caretakers, firbolg live off the land while striving to remain in balance with nature. Their methods reflect common sense and remarkable resourcefulness. During a bountiful summer, they store away excess nuts, fruit, and berries. When winter arrives, they scatter everything they can spare to ensure the animals of the wood survive until springtime. In a firbolg's eyes, there is no greater fault than greed. The firbolg believe that the world remains healthiest when each creature takes only what it needs. Material goods, especially precious gems and gold, have little appeal to them. What use are such things when winter lingers and food runs short? Hidden Shepherds As caretakers of the land, firbolg prefer to remain out of sight and out of mind. They don't try to dominate nature, but rather seek to ensure that it prospers and survives according to its own laws. Firbolg use their magic to keep their presence in a forest secret. This approach allows them to avoid the politics and struggles of elves, humans, and orcs. Such events concern the firbolg only when the events affect the nature around them. Even in the face of an intrusion, firbolg prefer a subtle, gentle approach to prevent damage to their territory. They employ their magic to make the forest an unappealing place to explore by temporarily diverting springs, driving away game, stealing critical tools, and altering trails to leave hunting or lumber parties hopelessly lost. The firbolg presence is marked by an absence of animals and a strange quiet, as if the forest wishes to avoid attracting attention to itself. The faster travelers decide to move on, the better. If these tactics fail, the firbolg take more direct action. Their observations of a settlement determine what happens next. If the outsiders seem peaceful, the firbolg approach and gently ask them to leave, even offering food and other supplies to aid their departure. If those who insist on remaining respect nature, take only what they need, and live in harmony with the wood, firbolg explore the possibility of friendship with them, as long as the outsiders vow to safeguard the forest with them. If the settlers clearly display evil or neglectful intentions, however, the firbolg martial their strength and magic for a single overwhelming attack. Outcast Adventurers As guardians of the wood, few firbolg would dream of leaving their homes or attempting to fit into human society. An exiled firbolg, or one whose clan has been destroyed, might not have a choice in the matter. Most adventuring firbolg fall into this latter category. Outcast firbolg can never return home. They committed some unforgivable deed, usually something that put their homeland at risk, such as starting a forest fire or killing a rare or beautiful wild creature. These firbolg are loners who wander the world in hope of finding a new place to call home. Orphaned firbolg are those whose clans or home lands have been destroyed. They become crusaders for nature, seeking to avenge their loss and prevent the further destruction of the natural world. A few rare firbolg are entrusted by their clan with an important mission that takes them beyond their homes. These firbolg feel like pilgrims in a strange land, and usually they wish only to complete their quests and return home as quickly as possible. The Firbolg Adventurers table can serve as inspiration for determining why a firbolg character leaves home.